Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born in St. Albans on September 16th, 1965) is a British actor and voice-over artist who provides voices for both the UK and US versions of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in other children's shows such as, "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "Octonauts", and "64 Zoo Lane". Voices UK * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Harvey * Whiff * Dash * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Salty * Den * Norman * Stafford * Bertie (seventeenth season onwards) * Harold * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Photographer (Flash Bang Wallop!) * Mr. Bubbles * A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Man at the Fire * The Great Composer * The Maron Station Speaker * The Wellsworth Station Worker * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle * Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * Some Quarry Workers (Signals Crossed) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, and Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) * Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) * A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) * Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) US * Harvey * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Salty * Den * Norman * Stafford * Bertie (seventeenth season onwards) * Captain * Dowager Hatt * A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) * The Great Composer * The Maron Station Speaker * Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * Some Passengers (Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) * Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) Songs * Party Time (performed) * Away From the Sea (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Filmography * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) * Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) * The Koala Brothers: A Day in the Outback! (2004) * Angelina Ballerina: Pop Star Girls (2011) * Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) Television * Archibald the Koala (1998) * Angelina Ballerina (2001-2005) * 64 Zoo Lane (2001-2010) * The Hydronauts (2003) * The Koala Brothers (2004) * Watch My Chops (2004-2006) * Pitt and Kantrop (2005-present) * The Secret Show (2006-2007) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * Jungle Junction (2009-2012) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * Dinopaws (2014) Trivia * Keith Wickham also worked with Ben Small (who voiced Thomas), in the British children's television series, "Watch My Chops". Wickham portrayed Corneil the dog and Small portrayed Bernie the dogsitter. This series was also aired in the US under the title "Corneil and Bernie". * He also provides the voice-over for many of the videos on the official site. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall and Steven Kynman voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher voice characters together on The Octonauts. External Link * Offical website Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:English Voice Cast